The Gambler of Love
by AnarchicStorm
Summary: Noel Rock has made it to Duel Academy with his girlfriend Sarah. He quickly forms a friendly rivalry with one Bastion Misawa and soon meets the gang and somehow manages to find himself the student designated love counsellor. Should be fun right? Romance from the onset and Angst later on.
1. Chapter 1

The exam hall was bustling with excitement as one of the many spectacular duels of the day was coming to a close. A young boy wearing a Black waistcoat over a purple shirt with black dress pants and an off centred fedora bore a duel disk shaped very much like a cards table faced off against one of the examiners.

The boy had no cards on the field and 1500 Life points while his opponent had two monsters but only 1000 Life points.

"Well this sure was fun sir but I'm afraid House Rules apply!" He half yelled as he activated a field spell. Suddenly the field became a bustling casino with the main floor cleared for duelling. "With this I can special summon any Casino monster from my hand. "I think some more slots wouldn't go amiss in this casino." A large slot golden slot machine was brought in by men in work clothes. The boy nodded to them and turned back to his opponent. "But as an added bonus, the house rules for tonight say no traps!" A blank trap card appeared on a screen above his head witha red X on it.

"I think I'll hire some security. Don't want the folks getting too rowdy do we?" A buff man in a suit with a black and red diamond patterned tie appeared. "No I activate Slot Machine's effect. BY paying 1200 Life Points, my Security Guard can attack twice! Gotta pay in to win in this Casino." The Suited man rushed forwards and tackled the first Uraby, shattering it into fragments before turning to the second his opponent could only watch as Security Guards massive fist connected with his monsters jaw shattering it too signalling the end of the duel.

The field spell faded away and the duellist took a short bow to the examiner who clapped in applause at his skilled move. Noticing the crowd he quickly stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the edge of the field to a young girl about his age and a little boy only about twelve or thirteen.

"God Noel that was awesome!" The black haired boy sheepishly smiled and shrugged.

"It wasn't that great Sarah. You OTK'd your opponent." She smiled bashfully and punched him inthe arm.

"That's all my deck is good for babe, your deck just pulls tricks from nowhere!"

"Casinos are all about luck. I just happen to have alot of it, I have you don't I?" Noel winked beforw kissing his girlfriend on the lips earning a gagging noise from the boy.

"Do you have to do that big sis! It's gross." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Shut up kid, in a few years. Your gonna be chasing girls like no tomorrow." Noel laughed.

"Girls are gross." He replied shortly.

"Your just mad that I'm taking your sis with me to Duel academy aren't you?" He nodded. "Well sorry little man. Maybe you and your folks can come visit some time."

"Oh speaking of parents. How's your mom?" Sarah asked her boyfriend.

"She's holding up good. They still haven't found the guy who robbed her but the cops are trying."

"That's good at least?"

"It's a start alright. Is that an Ancient Gear Golem?" The gambler turned his head to the side. "I'd say whoever is duelling against that is one unlucky SOB"

"What's an SOB?"

"Just a gambling expression Caleb. Nothing to worry about." She gave the boy to her right a pointed glare while turning the younger of the two and walking over to a middle aged couple.

"I am so not dealing with her dad after last week." Noel shuddered at the memory before taking out a deck of playing cards and shuffling them before practising counting cards using his custom duel disk as a table.

* * *

><p><p>

"So you're really not mad that you didn't get Obelisk Blue Noel?"

"Nah. I know I could have if I tried but what's the point? Not every day you get a view like this without the typical stick up you-" He was cut short by Sarah punching him in the gut. "You could just ask me not to cuss." He coughed. Holding his nuts and lying on the ground.

"I could but that's more fun."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I must say that was an impressive punch." A strong male voice spoke out as somebody approached. Looking up Noel recognized him as the guy who took out his own monster to win. A gamble that paid off in full.

"Less complimenting. More restraining." He groaned as he struggled to his feet. Unsure of what to do Bastion just held his arm out in front of Sarah to stop her. "I'm good."

"Bastion Misawa. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Sarah Snow and this dumb ass Is Noel Rock."

"I saw both of your duels at the entrance exams. I have to say Sarah that your machine deck is very powerful. An OTK on the second turn of the duel is something to be proud of." Sarah giggled blushed slightly at the comment.

"You a gambling man?" Noel asked, having recovered his breath.

"Only when the odds are in my favour. Also only when I'm duelling."

"That's the boring way to play" Noel grinned. "How about a duel?"

"You're on!"

* * *

><p><p>

Bastion 4000

Noel 4000

* * *

><p><p>

"I'll let you go first so I can judge your abilities."

"How thoughtful." Noel drawled before drawing. He grinned seeing the card he drew. "I activate House Rules! As you probably don't already know. This lets me summon any Casino monster from my hand. I think I'll pick... Card spotter!" A well dressed man with watchful eyes appeared on the field with a rapier at his hip.

(Level 4 ATK 1900 DEF 500 Dark Warrior)

"Some security is needed to protect the house vault so I'm summoning Vault Protector in Defense position. I'll lay a face down and end my turn." A tough looking woman in a pants suit stood with her arms crossed in front of a heavy steel box.

"A good set up you have there. Shame it wont stick around for long. I activate Dark hole!"

"What a waste. I activate Card spotter's ability. By banishing him I can negate any effect on your side of the field that would destroy two or more of my monsters. And Thanks to house rules. You either discard one card or pay 300 Life points." Bastion discarded a Hyrdogeddon to the grave scanned his cards in his hand.

"I activate double summon. To summon out both oxygeddon and hyrdogeddon. Next I lay two cards face down and end my turn."

"I know bait when I see it so I'm gonna Use mystical space typhoon to crush that face down." Bastion growled in annoyance as his Call of the Haunted was destroyed. "Now I activate Reinforcement of the army to add my Casino girl to my hand. This little lady has a nifty effect that whenever she is added to my hand I get to switch the attack and defence of one of my monsters but I can't use her second effect to add House rules to my hand when she's destroyed."

Vault guard drew a pistol from a holster on her hip and took aim at hydrogeddon. "Sayanara." With a powerful blast Bastion's monster was destroyed.

* * *

><p><p>

Bastion 3600

* * *

>Noel 4000<p><p>

"Now I activate the continuous trap card Redraw. Your move."

"I intend to make full use of it. I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode. And activate the trap card Atom split. Allowing me to special summon an Oxygeddon token in defence mode but as a result I take 1000 damage.

* * *

><p><p>

Bastion 2600

Noel 4000

* * *

><p><p>

"I activate Bonding – H2O to summon Water Dragon in attack mode!" A twisting serpent of water formed from the three monsters on the field and roared at his guard who held her unwavering gaze despite her attack being reduce to 0 during the last end phase. "Now attack his Vault Guard!"

* * *

><p><p>

Bastion 2600

* * *

>Noel 1200<p><p>

"Wow nice move dude!" Noel called as he drew. "I activate pot of greed. Next I activate House rules and use its effect to special summon Blackjack Dealer. But what's a casino without more than one table? I'm also bring out another Blackjack Dealer. Now I'm gonna use each of their effects. Now by revealing cards from the top of my deck untik two monster cards have been revealed, if the combined levels of those monsters is less than 8 my monster is destroyed but if not I can pay 500 life points and attack you directly.

Cards were shown on the screen until two monsters had passed. A slot machine and Security Guard followed by a Card spotter and Casino girl for the second Dealer.

"Well looks like I split and got a double Black jack. Game over Bastion." His two dealers took a 500 chip from a hole in his duel disk each and threw them like a shuriken at Bastion, cutting through an unphased water dragon and clippinh Bastion straight in the chest.

* * *

><p><p>

Bastion 0

* * *

>Noel 200<p><p>

"Good duel bro."

"Same to you Noel. I would love to pick apart your deck some time to analyse your strategy." Sarah laughed when bastion said this earning her a look of confusion.

"Apart from my Blackjac combo I have no set strategy. I just do whatever I feel like. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. What's the big deal if it doesn't right?" Bastion was dumbfounded at how Noel managed to not only beat him without a strategy in mind but win at all.

"I refuse to accept that answer. I will figure your deck out Noel I swear to you."

"Good to see some form of enthusiasm in this knuckle head's life other than when he's talking about gambling." Sarah joked as she jumped on Noel's back.

"See you around Bas but we got dinner to get!" Sarah cried, raising her arm forward indicating Noel to move.

"See you around." Bastion watched as the two headed off laughing together. _Funny how one minute she's taking him out after nearling swearing. The next they act like the best of friends. How peculiar._

**Well after breaking my hand and having my little brother upload stories on my account that I have deleted I am finally back after far too long a break from writing. If you like the story so far some feedback would be much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

"It was really you who trashed that Golem at the entrance exam?" Sarah asked Jaden with glee after Bastion had introduced them to the rest of the gang and told them it was Jaden who took on Dr. Crowler.

"Haha sure was!"

"Alright class can I have your attention please!" A strong male voice called from the bottom of the class. "As Dr. Crowler is sick today I am here to teach your class but rather than a theory class. Why don't we all have a practical class?"

A loud cheer rang from the whole class as Chancellor Shepard, herded them outside to where they could duel. "Now can... Chazz Princeton and Sarah Snow come up and show the class your technique."

"Ha! Beating this Ra chick is going to be easy as pie."

"Think again Prince. I don't go down without a fight. Let's duel!"

* * *

><p><p>

Chazz 4000

* * *

>Sarah 4000<p><p>

"Ladies first so I draw. Next I summon Broken stealth-bot in attack mode!" A heap of junk rose from the ground in a form that barely resembled a robot.

(ATK 0. DEF 500 Level 2)

"Thanks to it's effect I can bring out one monster from my hand As long as it has less Defence then Stealth-bot. And I choose Mechanised mechanic. When my mechanic is summoned while I have a Machine monster on my side of the field. I can destroy him to inflict 500 points of damage to both of us and once I reveal three equip cards you choose one. To banish. One to go to my hand and the other gets shuffled back to the deck."

Three cards appeared in the middle of the field one resembling an arm with a machine gun attached to it. One was a large canister with a three rockets and the third a bomb.

"I'm picking the rocket launcher to banish. The bomb to your hand and the gun shuffled into the deck."

"Not a great choice. See whenever Modular rocket launcher gets banished we both take 500 points of damage.

* * *

><p><p>

Chazz 3000

Sarah 3000

* * *

><p><p>

"What is she doing? She's whittling down both her Life points and Chazz's" Bastion mused as he watched.

"Trust me Bas. Sarah knows what she's doing." 

"And as for my Modular self destruct device. I equip it to my Broken Stealth-bot. Now whenever he is attacked. We both take damage equal to the attack of your monster and I take no battle damage. I'm laying down a face down and ending my turn."

Chazz drew and grimaced. _Not a good hand at all. Guess this is the best I can do_ "I summon Cthonian battle mage in attack mode!

(ATK 1500 DEF 1200 level 4)

Attack her Broken Stealth-bot!" The mage fired off a blast of energy but the robot suddenly sprang to life and charged the mage. It's only arm hanging useless at it's side. It leaped on to of the mage and detonated sending shrapnel flying stabbing into both Duellists.

Chazz 1500

Sarah 1500

"I'll lay down a face down and end my turn."

"Well it's all tied up so let's see what I can do... Aha!" Sarah jumped into the air with her arms raised. "I activate System Reboot. With this I can special summon any Machine monster from my deck with two more levels than a monster in my grave that was destroyed by battle and equip it with a spell card from my deck. I choose my Repaired Mecha Puppy! And equip with with the rocket boots card. Now my puppy can attack you directly but these boots aren't made for walking and the back blast kicks me with 1000 points of damage!."

(Repaired Mecha Puppy ATK 1500. Def 900 Level 4)

The definitely not puppy sized robot dog shot off into the air sending dust and fire all across Sarah's side of the field. Everyone watched as the dog shot high above the field only to stop, suspended directly above Chazz.

"Huh?" Was all he managed before a Lazer beam hit him directly in the face knocking him to the ground.

Chazz 0

Sarah 500

"So both of you use cards that hurt yourself and your opponent?"

"More fun that way Bas." Sarah chuckled as she made her way over to Bastion and Noel.

"Uhh Sarah. You got a little bit of dirt on your face." Noel pointed out while Bastion tried not to laugh.

"Oh whoops." She smiled and wiped where Noel pointed leaving a clear streak in her otherwise soot covered face. "Did I get it?"

"Not exactly come on let's get you cleaned up." Noel led Sarah off while Jaden and the others watched.

"What's the deal with them? They related or something they seem really close." Jaden asked. Syrus nodding to show he agreed.

"I would certainly hope not Jaden. Isn't it obvious they are going out?"

"They what?" _God he can be clueless_

"They're dating." Bastion dead panned.

"Oh right that makes sense." The rest of the group sweat dropped and watched as Chumley faced off against his opponent.

Over the few weeks that followed the group became very close, Jaden and Alexis more so.

"I was expecting this conversation." Noel stated as Jaden sat uncomfortably on Noel's and Sarah's bed. A mix up in the dorm system cause them to be bunked together. They just pushed the beds together and ignored the comments people threw whenever they saw the arrangement.

"Well you had a girlfriend before coming here and still do, so who else can I ask?"

"I dunno. Maybe somebody who likes getting involved in other people's business?"

"You gotta help me."

"Alright fine Jaden what do you wanna talk about specifically?"

"Getting Alexis to like me." Noel groaned and put his hands in his head. "What?"

You can't just make somebody like you. For a start if you do like Alexis, chances are she likes you but before you go asking her out. Do you actually like her?"

"Well yeah I do."

"What about her do you like?"

"Well I guess she's cute, doesn't take crap and I dig long hair."

"That sums up about half the girls in the school. The other half have shorter hair. Think about what you like about her. Not what she's like." 

"That makes no sense."

"Personality, how she makes you feel." Jaden shifted when he said that one. "I'm not gonna ask."

"I've never had a girlfriend before so it's all new to me."

"Yeah I was there once. I'll talk to her later without directly implying you like her. She's probably going to be hanging out with Sarah after this class, they have it together."

"Thanks, Noel I'll see you around." Noel waved in response and took out a notebook and began writing.

_Jaden Seems to be a risk taker and a people person but when it comes to girls and relationships he knows next to nothing, wouldn't surprise me if he didn't know the difference between a_ Noel was socked in the jaw by Sarah as she saw what he was about to write. 

"Every time Caleb isn't around you punch my lights out. Do you ever get bored of it?"

"Nope!" Sarah beamed while rubbing her bruised knuckles. "I really need to by boxing tape."

"Please don't."

"Uhh is this a bad time?" Alexis called from the door where Sarah left her standing.

"It's fine really."

After an hour and a half of idle conversation and several games of Blackjack. Noel being the dealer. He decided to bring up Jaden. "Hey Alexis, you and Jaden going out or something cause you're awfully close." He commented off handedly while shuffling for the next round.

"What!? No we're not why would you think that?" Alexis tried to gain her composure but Noel caught her poker face instantly.

"I already said why. So what's the deal? Don't worry you can tell us Sarah wont tell and I wont but for added insurance Sarah will punch me if I do." Sarah silently cheered for two reasons. One she got to punch Noel with no complaints and two she had an Ace and a nine.

"Well alright... I guess I like him more than a friend but he's too oblivious to notice any of my flirting."

_Dumbass_ "Well I'd say just tell him how you feel." Noel shrugged and dealt a knew hand. Alexis having drawn too much and ended up with twenty two.

"What about you Sarah?"

"I suck at this stuff. Despite what he might say Noel was the Love doctor back where we used to live."

"You and my brother would get along great if that's the case. I better go it's getting late. Thanks Noel." The pair waved as Alexis left striding with confidence in the direction of her dorm.

"She's right. It is late. But not too late." Sarah grinned, waggling her eyebrows and crawling over to Noel.

"I swear sometimes I don't know what to do with you." He chuckled as she sat in his lap on the bed.

"You could always kiss me." She winked before they locked lips with Noel falling back, pulling Sarah with him so she was on top of him when they parted for air.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Jaden blushed hard as he backed out the door. Closing it behind him. The couple blushed after realizing their position and settled down with Noel lying on his back and Sarah holding him from the side as they dozed off for the night.

The entire group, sans Sarah, was in the couple's bedroom. Despite having told Jaden how Alexis feels and telling Alexis to tell Jaden, neither had made a move causing an awkward atmosphere between them.

"So why isn't Sarah here Noel?"

"I don't keep track of everything she does dude." Noel laughed to Syrus' question before spinning the bottle in front of him. "Alright next game is decided by... me. Fair enough. Truth or dare people."

"Dibs first!" Jaden calls raising his fist in the air. "Truth or dare Noel?"

"Truth."

"Hmm... How is it that you let Sarah hit you with a knock-out punch on a regular basis?"

"Cause she makes it up to me." After a few moments of silence the group went red. "Not like that perverts. She just does nice stuff. Alexis truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take either Jaden or Syrus out that door and make out with them for a minute." She went beet red, Syrus subtly crossed his fingers and Jaden froze. She hesitantly stood and took Jaden's hand, the room was silent while Syrus deflated in disappointment. "Don't worry bud. I've been planning this for a while and couldn't outright tell her to make out with J-man. Tell you what. How about I hook you up with a copy of casino girl?"

Syrus went wide eyed as Noel flashed a copy of his scantily clad deck mascot. "Alternate artwork~" Syrus saw that the girl was winking with a cute smile and her midriff was exposed. Quickly pocketing the card he blushed while Noel tried not to laugh as Alexis and Jaden walked back in. Alexis fixing her shirt and Jaden with a dumb smile on his face. Both flustered as hell.

"Oh man that was funny." Alexis scowled but when nobody was looking mouthed _Thank you_ to Noel.

"Okay Sy. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true you have a collection of alternate artwork female monster cards hidden in your closet."

Syrus paled and ran from the room repeating gotta hide it gotta hide it.

"Where did you hear about that?" Jaden asked the girl to his side.

"Syrus left Casino girl hanging out of his pocket and I knew it looked more revealing than Noel's copies. I just took a wild guess."

"Why did you give him that card anyway? Why not keep it for yourself?"

"Consolation prize. That and I have another two copies anyway."

"Wow three of the same rare card. That's so liscious. How did you get them?" Chumley asked in awe of the two beautiful ladies on the cards in Noel's hand

"My dad picks up all sorts of cards related to my deck at work."

"Where does he work?"

"He owns the lucky 38 Casino in new Domino city. The card holograms are all over the place, the casino girls especially. The dirty versions made specifically for the casino are only used at night. For obvious reasons."

"Hey Noel can I talk to you for a second?" Sarah's voice called from the door.

"Sure thing Shorty." He grinned getting him a playful glare.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Us." Noel's heat skipped a beat.

"Us?" He asked uncertain.

"Yeah... We've been dating for a year now and I really appreciate everything you've done for me, You were always the perfect gentleman. Waiting patiently and stuck with me as a friend through thick and thin even before we started going out. But after all this time I have to say what I've wanted to say for a long time. I just didn't want to say this in front of everybody because they don't understand me like you do... Noel I love you." Sarah stood uncertain and rubbed her arm, not looking at Noel, instead focusing on a rock in front of her.

"You really mean that Sarah?" A quick nod in the affirmative made Noel burst into a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "I've waited so long to say the same to you and it means so much that you said it. I understand how hard it must have been for you."

He grabbed waist with one hand and moved close and cupped her cheek with the other. "I love you too." Their lips locked and the two lost themselves in each other.

By the time they returned Truth or Dare had already long passed and Syrus had returned saying he forgot about some homework he had to do. Jaden spun the bottle and it landed on Sarah.

"Pick a game Sarah."

"Huh? Oh ummm how bout monarchy?"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's like a unisex version of kings game but rather than calling out somebody's number you directly tell or ask the person or people whatever you want them to do or answer depending on what they pick."

"Sounds fun. Anybody got straws?"

"No but I do have laying cards. Highest Value draw is the Monarch."

Once everybody had drawn Jaden drew a king. (To which he shouted about being the king of games.)

"Alright Sarah seeing as this is your first game of the night. Task or question."

"Both! You said it's my first game so why not go big."

"Okay question is... What's the most embarrassing thing somebody has seen you do? It can be anything from dancing bad to screwing up monumentally in a duel."

"not going to say directly but it involved a one on one strip poker game I was losing and my dad came home from work early." The group collectively gasped and went slack jawed. Sarah burst out laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm kidding. What actually happened was I slipped on my ass when Ice skating and I was wearing a skirt."

Once the everyone calmed down Jaden thought about what he would get her to do. Alexis leaned over and whispered something in his ear giving him a wicked grin. "Stand up and hug Sy." The tow in question stood up and when Sarah pulled him in for a hug she soon realized the thought process behind this. Syrus had ended up smothered in Sarah's sizeable breasts. Her eyes widening in shock she pushed the poor red faced boy away and kicked him in the stomach knocking him to the ground coughing.

Noel stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her from lashing out while calming her down by talking softly into her ear.

"What the hell Sarah! It was a joke." Jaden yelled as he helped his friend up.

"You guys outta leave. I'll explain tomorrow." Noel's voice held no emotion. He wasn't mad at them, they couldn't have known what happened to her but he sure wasn't his usual calm self. Noel knelt beside Sarah who was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Holy crap guys what the hell was that about?" Jaden asked as the group left. Dropping Bastion off at his dorm.

"I don't know Jay but I sure hope Sarah doesn't hate us." Syrus mumbled as Jaden led him along with his arm over his shoulder.

"That girl probably isn't capable of hating anybody, she's the most light hearted person I know." Deep down though Alexis doubted her own words. She had seen the look of pure anger mixed with something else in Sarah's eyes. But she couldn't figure out what it was exactly. All she knew was Sarah wouldn't be the same around them.

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed the much longer chapter if you want a character added in send me a profile and what deck they would use. If you have an Original card deck just send me the decklist with the character. Feedback on what I'm doing right or wrong would be great.


End file.
